Multiprocessor systems are becoming more and more common. In the modern world, compute resources play an ever more integrated role with human lives. As computers become increasingly ubiquitous, controlling everything from power grids to large industrial machines to personal computers to light bulbs, the demand for ever more capable processors increases.